


We're Okay

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas reveals a shocking piece of information during one of their more domestic days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

The first few times it happened, Dean assumed it was a joke. He was worried about Sam to the point where he accidentally called Cas.

“You called?” Came the voice from behind him. Dean jumped and clutched his heart.

“Jeez, Cas!“ He exclaimed. Castiel stared at him inquisitively, waiting for him to reply. “I didn’t call you.” 

“I picked up on worry. Are you worried?” Dean shuffled uncomfortably under his friend’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Sam hasn’t been back since yesterday.” Sam wasn’t the one who stayed out all night. 

“Would you like me to search for her?” Castiel asked slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. Dean would have been angrier at the patronizing tone, had he not been amused by his friend’s joke. He rolled his eyes, and smiled slightly, though his face was still filled with worry.

“Sure. If you do find Samantha, tell him I’ll kick his ass for not calling.” He replied. Castiel tilted his head and stared curiously.

“Very well.” And with that, he disappeared. Two minutes later, he returned with a terrified looking Sam. “I found her Dean.” He paused for a second. “Oh, right. Sam, Dean wanted me to tell you that he will kick your ass for not calling.” He looked to Dean for approval. Dean nodded.

“Thanks Cas.” Castiel nodded, before disappearing again.

“Can’t find me so you send your angel after me?” Sam asked, glaring at Dean. Dean shrugged, and went back to the laptop. They had people to save.

 

They were playing Monopoly, Cas was winning.  
“How long does it take to grab chips?” Dean grumbled. Apparently, Cas was a stickler for the rules when it came to board games. 

“She has been gone a rather long time.” Dean has started picking up on the fact that Castiel tends to refer to Sam as a girl, which would be fine, except they seemed to be getting along better recently.

“What’s your deal with Sam?” He asked finally. Castiel tilted his head curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you’ve been getting along with Sam lately.” Cas looked more confused than ever.

“I have been. In fact, I quite like Sam.” He really did. Cas wasn’t exactly Sam’s biggest fan at first, but he never truly hated the kid. In fact, he considered Sam one of his dearest friends, tying only with Dean.

“Oh. It just doesn’t seem like it.” Dean shrugged. Castiel frowned and pulled his eyebrows together in thought.

“How have I acted inappropriately? If you have felt it, I wonder how she must feel.”

“That’s just it!” Dean replied with vigor. “You keep saying he’s a girl!” Castiel looked truly taken aback.

“She is a girl, though.” He said slowly. Dean looked shocked.

“We are talking about the same Sam, right? The Sasquatch, Sam? The Samsquatch.” He grinned at the phrase. 

“I was under the impression that talking about woman’s size was frowned upon.” Castiel looked annoyed. He knew social formulas, but the Winchesters broke them constantly.

“Sam is a dude, Dude.” Dean replied.

“She may look like one, but she isn’t. She has the soul of a woman.” A loud shatter came from the hall. Both heads shot to Sam. Three plates, three burgers, and a ton of chips lay in pieces on the floor, and Sam was frozen. After a moment of awkward silence, Sam ran away. 

“Sammy?” Dean called in disbelief. He looked to Cas who looked equally concerned. They both stood up, and walked toward the youngest Winchester’s room. Sam was laying on her bed, and looked terrified when the two men walked in.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Castiel asked in a very serious tone.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Though she was glaring daggers at Cas.

“Well I call bullshit.” Dean replied. “What the hell was that about?” Sam opened her mouth, about to speak before closing it, and looking to the floor.

“I kind of overheard you guys.” Castiel nodded and turned to Dean.

“I think you should apologize.” He said, staring pointedly at the older brother.

“Me?” Dean said loudly.

“You were rude to comment on your Sam’s appearance, and I think her feelings were hurt. It is actually a very common symptom for souls in the wrong body, and you shouldn’t talk about how tall she is.” Castiel stared pointedly at Dean, before turning to Sam and he winked.

“It wasn’t that.” Sam replied quietly, and Dean’s face turned smug. 

“I never told Dean about the wrong body thing.” Her face flushed red, and she looked at Dean with fear in her eyes, and she moved closer to the side of the room Cas was standing in.

“Oh.” Dean replied with surprise. “How long have you known about this… This wrong soul thing?” Sam shrugged.

“I guess I kinda knew my whole life. I never really looked into it though.” Sam finally looked up at Dean. “You know, always busy.” Dean nodded. 

“So what does this mean?” 

“Well, I think it’s a little too late to do anything about it, so nothing really.” Sam replied, her voice neutral, but Cas could detect the hope and sadness.

“It isn’t too late for anything.” Castiel interjected. “I no longer have grace, but I have encountered a doctor who told me about hormone supplements, and you are in good physical shape, so there would be no problem in getting surgery, and I am still in contact with lesser angels who could help you heal faster. You could begin buying feminine clothes wait-“ Cas dug in his pocket for a moment, and held up a finger, “Here.” He held out a small crudely wrapped package. Sam was staring at him, overwhelmed, before hesitantly accepting the package. It was lipstick. 

“What is this for?” He asked, fingering the lid gently. 

“You were staring longingly at a picture of Taylor Swift, and Dean is the one who likes her music, so I assumed it was the lipstick." Cas hoped it wasn't the sunglasses. He was ninety percent sure it was the lipstick, and a hundred percent sure that the sunglasses wouldn't flatter Sam's face. There was a long awkward silence.

“Thanks, Cas.” Though Sam was grateful, he didn’t smile, he was staring at his shell-shocked brother.

“Sammy?” He whispered. He was barely audible, but Sam was so focused on his reaction, he heard right away.

“Yeah?”

“You should have told me.”

“I didn’t know how you would react.” 

“You know I don’t care right? I mean, I care, it’s just, you are still my bro-“ Dean paused, “you are my sister.” He looked to Cas who nodded and mouthed the word, “apologize.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam nodded, before sighing in relief. A huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

“You didn’t know.” She said, quietly, it would be awkward for a while, but she felt nothing but relief.

“Great, Dean apologized, now can we finish our game? I wanted to see what happens when one has three monopolies. He walked out of the room, leaving the siblings staring at each other in awe, before eventually following him back to the board.


End file.
